


Unexpected Places

by gowerstreet



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea knows how to deal with Mycroft, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, How to work with/for a Holmes brother, Immediate RBF aftermath, Lunch and culture are a good combination, Male-Female Friendship, Martin is a good friend even when following orders, The Wallace Collection, ao3 fundraiser auction fic, cabinlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowerstreet/pseuds/gowerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock?”</p><p>If it was him, he’d dyed his hair ginger overnight and lost a couple  of inches of arrogance.<br/>Not-quite-Sherlock span on his heels and she got a proper look at him.</p><p>A quiet afternoon in the Mortuary has unlooked-for consequences.</p><p>Starts off a few days after The Great Game and continues thereon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A pair of safe hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntropicCascade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropicCascade/gifts).



“Sherlock?”

If it was him, he’d dyed his hair ginger overnight and lost a couple of inches of arrogance.

Not-quite-Sherlock span on his heels and she got a proper look at him. Slim, fairish, pleasantly handsome with oddly grey green eyes.

He smiled briefly and held out his hand. ”Dr Hooper, my name is Crieff and I work for Mycroft Holmes, who would appreciate a meeting with you at your earliest convenience.”

What did Sherlock’s big brother, never seen but often inferred, want with her? “Regarding?”

“I’m not liberty to say, I’m afraid. It would be best if you were free to leave in a few minutes.” A polite manner, firm but unthreatening. He was clearly used to getting his way without redress to force or unpleasantness.  
Molly tided the files on her desk.“And where might he want to see me?”

There was that smile again. “Please refer back to my previous answer.”

She tossed her keys into the second drawer of her desk. “How long will this meeting last?”

“An hour, perhaps two.”

“Hmm. Will you excuse me for a moment?”

“Certainly.” Crieff turned back and sat down on a chair in the outer office. Molly snapped a sneaky picture of his profile and attached it to a text.

Do you know this man? M

The reply arrived as she stowed away her lab coat. 

Martin Crieff. Driver and general minion/assistant to Mycroft Holmes. A safe pair of hands. Where is he taking you? GL

A secure location. M

You’ll be fine. Might want to brush your hair. Could be a classy gaff. GL

How can you be sure? M

Been there, done that. GL

OK, but if I vanish off the face of the earth, you’ll know whose door to knock down.M

Noted. Now breathe and smile for the British Government. GL


	2. Tea in the dragon's lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not for sale.”  
> “Hmm. Are you sure Sherlock deserves such efforts on his behalf? He has hardly been appreciative of your attempts to support him.”
> 
>  
> 
> Molly holds her own in unfamiliar territory.

“That concludes our business, Dr Hooper. I hope that I have not unduly disrupted your day.”  
Molly rolled her eyes. If Sherlock was Arrogance, this one was Pomposity. She placed her cup safely back into its saucer before responding. “There are worse places to be interrogated than here,” she replied, gesturing to the discreet luxury of the Diogenes Club Ladies’ Annexe.  
“Dr Hopper,” he remonstrated. “Interrogation is such an ugly word for a guided discussiuon betweeen professionals.”  
Like hell. “I hope that it’s clear I have told every last thing I ever knew about James Moriarty.” Her gaze was calm, but her voice held the whisper of a crack.  
Almost too late he realised it was best not to antagonise a future ally. A vaguely concerned smile graced his features. “That is clear. Your information has been such a help. DI Lestrade has been most complimentary about your ability to share relevant information. This whole affair has been a difficult period for us all.”  
“Really. You don’t look as though you’ve suffered much.”  
“Appearances are deceptive.” His chin rested briefly on the bridge of his thumbs. “Your unassuming demeanour conceals a great deal from those who fail to observe with sufficient rigour. They merely see a lone woman sliding towards middle age in a range of questionable jumpers. Someone who couldn’t deal with the pain of human life and thus now prefers the company of the dead. Sweet, quiet, helpful Dr Hooper.” He shook his head wryly. “I doubt even my brother has yet to acquire the full measure of your capabilities.”  
Molly flushed slightly at the mention of Sherlock. “Perhaps. But what business is that of yours?”  
“Such is the eternal duty of the elder sibling. Keeping watch even when they repeatedly tell you to piss off.” That almost raised a smile from her. Better. Her defences were rebuilding.  
“Sherlock can take care of himself. And besides,” she recalled with a pang. “he’s got John.”  
“Dr Watson’s devotion has been noted. But I have a proposition for you.”  
“Really?”  
“Merely a matter of keeping me, as they say, ‘in the loop’, over Sherlock’s wilder activities at Bart’s. A simple matter of regular, if infrequent reports discreetly sent to me.”  
“And in return?”  
“Rents in Camden are rising all the time. An additional honourarium for your voluntary assistance would surely be a useful barrier against such claims upon your finances.”  
“I am not for sale.”  
“Hmm. Are you sure Sherlock deserves such efforts on his behalf? He has hardly been appreciative of your attempts to support him.”

Don’t wince. don’t react, don’t blink, she told herself. Breathe. Her courage grew. “I’ll say this again, on the off chance that your brain failed to register this previously. I am not for sale.”  
“You continue to surprise me. I sincerely doubt he deserves such loyalty, given his attitude. His are hardly the actions of a friend.”  
“ Mr Holmes, I doubt you would fully grasp the concept that friends do not sell each other out. I have answered all of your questions, and now I’d like to return to my work.” She stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt. “Any objections?”  
He rewarded her with another thin-lipped smile. “Of course not. I am grateful for your time.” He nodded to someone behind her. “Crieff will take you wherever you wish. Goodbye, Dr Hooper.”  
“Goodbye Mr Holmes.”


	3. A platonic solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve in the mortuary. Martin admits to something and realises that he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter slots in after 'Driver with Wings' but before the events of 'Not as She Seems'.

“Sir?”

“Please ensure that Dr Hooper reaches home safely. We’ve kept her here for long enough. I will make alternative arrangements with Richardson."

“Certainly, Sir.” Mycroft strode towards the half-glass doors where his brother loitered. Martin leant against the wall and felt its icy kiss against his neck.

Apparently I’m to drive you home. MC.

Oh. M

Anything the matter? MC

Nothing I can explain in 140 characters or less. I may be some time. There’s coffee in my outer office. M

Thank you MC.

Christmas Eve in the mortuary was a first. He let the silence envelope him, to the point that Molly’s appearance forty minutes later caused him to drop his cup.

“Just as well we use paper around here, not china.” She passed him a wad of tissues for his trousers. “Sorry for startling you.”

“Thanks. Not your fault. S’been a long day.” Every minute of it showed on his face.

“And waiting around on the orders of your boss hasn’t made it any easier.”

“At least I get paid for it,” he replied. “And it’s hardly the most challenging part of the job.”

“What that’s then, if it’s not classified?”

“Spending day after day with someone who has no real sense of my feelings.”

Recognition prickled through her. “It sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Absolutely.” He threw the ball of damp tissues into the bin. “Right now, it’s just about enough that we swap smalltalk and she occasionally allows me to buy her lunch.”

“Whereas I seem to have developed an unhealthy tendency for unstable genius. First the multi-personalitied criminal psycho, then the corpse-obsessed self-diagnosed sociopath.” If she didn’t laugh, she’d howl.

“What about that DI?” he offered. “Lestrade?”

“Oh, Greg? Well, his bury-me-in-a-Y-shaped-coffin bike of a wife is still playing hot and cold, so he’s a non-starter too.”

Martin humphed sympathetically.”Christ, we make a right pair.” He stood up and fiddled nervously with his keys. “Look, don’t take this as any port in a storm, but it’s not the time of year to be alone. Like to go somewhere?” Something genuine crinkled her eyes.

“That would be nice. Thanks. Where are you thinking?”

“The Sultan. It’s an alcohol-free Indian just off Brick Lane. Five minutes away in GERTI, and then after, I’ll drop you home.”

“Are you sure this isn’t a date?”

“Nope. This is the platonic solution to mutual misery. Come on, the pakoras are waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to Ben Elton and Richard Curtis for borrowing the Y-shaped coffin image from Blackadder 2, but they used it to refer to my maiden surname, so I think I'm justified!


	4. Brain Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe you lunch. M
> 
> Really? Wasn’t exactly keeping track MC
> 
>  
> 
> Two friends grab a couple of hours to catch up. It does them both good.
> 
> This chapter occurs three months after the events of 'Not as She seems'. The eagle-eyed may spot a few links.

I owe you lunch. M

Really? Wasn’t exactly keeping track MC

When are you free? M

Today? Somewhere central? MC

Working on a Saturday? M

Not as such at the moment, but maybe later. MC

Can you be spared for an hour or so? M

Probably. I’ll be summoned by text if I’m needed. MC

Crieff, meet me in the car park at 2.30pm. Driving to RAF Northolt. Passport and double overnight bag, please. MH

Certainly, Sir. GERTI or Jaguar? MC

Jaguar. Enjoy your free morning. MH

Will do. Thank you Sir. MC

As of now, I’m free until two. Where are you? MC

Barts. Just finished clearing up the latest Holmes-related paper trail. M

Sounds like fun. See you out front in ten minutes? MC

Sorted. M

__

Molly was perched on the bench as GERTI turned the corner. Martin pulled up to the kerb and released the front door. “Where to, then?”

“Manchester Square. The Wallace Collection. A touch of culture, then a spot of lunch. ”

He glanced wryly across her. “Do I look like someone in need of some cultural education?”

“Hardly, but we could both do with a couple of hours of peace and quiet away from Holmes-related machinations.”

“You have a point. But we’d better make the most of it. I get the impression that I might be in for some continent-hopping over the next few weeks.”

“Oh, the glamour. When do you leave?”

“This afternoon.” He guided GERTI into a side street off Manchester Square. “We’ll be fine here.”

“So what’s first – art or lunch?” asked Molly.

Martin’s stomach answered for him. “I mooch more intelligently on a full stomach.”

“Lunch it is, then.”

__

The café was filling rapidly when they left their table and headed upstairs to the exhibits. “Well, that was an elegant surprise,” commented Martin. “So what news do we have of the dashing DI?”

“Got a date on Friday, cases notwithstanding.”

Molly’s smiled warmed him. He hadn’t seen her so happy in months. “Progress at last. Told you he was interested. Where are you going? Tell me all.”

“Ever the modern metrosexual," she teased. "It won’t be anything spectacular, really. Just a pizza, a bottle of wine and a chance to talk in relative privacy. And what about you and Anthea?”

Martin stuck his hands in his pockets and pretended to take a sudden interest in the Laughing Cavalier. “Slowly, slowly, gently, gently. Looks like her divorce has been rubber- stamped with remarkable speed, due no doubt to working for Mycroft. I’m not going to push the issue, but I may start picking your brain for a suitable no-pressure birthday present shortly.”

“I’ll see what I can do. What does the mighty overlord think of all this?” Martin rolled his eyes.

“Despite what you may believe, Mycroft Holmes does not control *every* element of our lives. I’ve no doubt he’s known my feelings from the first day I met Anthea, but that fact that I’m still a living, functioning sentient being suggests that he really doesn’t mind. As long as she’s happy, he’ll be the same.” They shared a smile before he continued. “I’ll give her all the space she needs. It will be at her pace, or not at all.”

“But what if she meets someone else meanwhile?”

There was a jagged pause while he caught a breath. “Then I’ll smile sweetly, back off and get over it.” Molly laid a hand over the crook of his arm.

“I’m sure it won’t come to that. And I will help you on the present hunt, though I doubt you’ll need it.”

“We’ll see.”

They headed back towards GERTI, mindful of the time, and paused at the top of the alley. “Look, I know it’s all classified, but enjoy the flying, and keep your head down where you can.”

Martin pulled her into a half-hug. “I’ll do my best. Let me know how that date goes.”

“Oh, I will. Bye.” Her eyes gleamed as she watched him drive away.

__

Anthea was waiting at her desk when he arrived, ten minutes ahead of time.

“Afternoon, “ she said

“Afternoon. Where are we headed?”

“Bruges, then Gdansk, Istanbul and back here on Tuesday. Douglas is sorting out the flight plan at Northolt. He’ll lead today, and then you’ll take over when we reach Belgium.”

“Sounds good. Anything else I should know?”

Her mouth bent into a slight smile. “Polish vodka is lethally strong.”

“Interesting. Voice of experience?”

“Perhaps.” The blip of her mobile interrupted them. “Looks like he’s downstairs. All set?”

“Of course. After you.”

Although, to be truthful, they left shoulder to shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This place is an absolute jewel- free entry and not far from another iconic location, if you're ever in the area.
> 
> www.wallacecollection.org/


	5. Falling and Catching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the stillness of the Mortuary, Molly struggles with the day's events, until someone is dispatched to help her.

She held her hands under the scalding stream in the sink. Steam billowed around her but nothing could dissolve her shivers.

The swish-rattle of the Mortuary doors made her jump. “Molly.” A soft, familiar voice. “Your hands are clean.” His footsteps approached cautiously. “I’m to drive you home and then wait with you for further instructions from he who pays me.”

Molly flicked off the tap but made no further move. It took all her energy to remain vertical. “If I move, I’ll fall.”

“No, you won’t.” Something with squeaky wheels was being encouraged across the floor. It nudged her calves and she sank onto the office chair. Martin slowly spun her around and enveloped her hands in paper towels, gently drying them.

She sagged back in the chair. Breathing had become a conscious, almost painful act. In. Hold. Out. Hold. Repeat.

There was a hand on hers, guiding her up. “Come on. I‘ve got your bag. Home for some hot chocolate and mindless TV. Peace and quiet.”

“I don’t want to be alone.”

“You won’t be. I’ll have an early start, no matter what, but I doubt I’ll be needed elsewhere tonight. I’ll fight Toby for sofa space.”

“What about Anthea? Won’t she mind?”

“She’s with the Great Overlord, location undisclosed. And before you ask, John is safe and as sound as can be expected. He's with Greg, somewhere upstairs. You’ll see them soon enough.”

She looked up, eyes wide. “Don’t know how I’ll ever face them. They can’t ever know what I’ve done, how I’m lying to them. They’ll hate me.”

“No they won’t. They’ll understand when the time comes.” He sounded calmer than he felt. Just as well, all things considered.

_______

Status report, please. MH

Dr H asleep. Location is secure, Sir. MC

Good. Further Instructions will follow at 0400 tomorrow. Be ready to move on the instant. MH

Of course, Sir. MC

How’s Molly? A

Finally asleep. Completely shaken by the day’s events. Second-hand trauma is vicious. What news your end? MC

JW back at 221b, escorted by GL. Level 5 Security in place. SH disguised and ready for dispatch. A

Good. How are you? MC

Holding up better than some. Have just dosed MH with mild sedative. It’s the only way he’ll sleep this week. A

Can’t decide whether that’s brave or foolish. MC

Neither. Pragmatic thinking. He’ll thank me tomorrow when he remains conscious in front of the North Korean trade delegation. Now sleep. You’re leaving RAF Northolt at 0445. A

Keep your head down MC

Likewise. A

Understood. MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends- for now...


End file.
